


sweet hyung

by blackpentagram



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Huening Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Choi Soobin, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Choi Soobin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpentagram/pseuds/blackpentagram
Summary: soobin decides to not take his suppressants since all the alphas are away, and huening kai hasn't presented, so there's nothing to worry about.PWP
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	sweet hyung

soobin was the only omega of the group. he was a responsible leader and took supressants any time it was close to his heat, he didn't think it was unfair at all. yeonjun, beomgyu and taehyun all presented as alphas, and huening kai still hadn't presented. 

today, though, he thought, since the three alphas went out, he could enjoy his heat peacefully at the dorm, supressing it all the time wasn't healthy. huening was the only one at the dorm, he probably wouldn't even notice soobin was home and play games like always, so he wasn't worried about him.

soobin's day started normally, eating breakfast. he sat comfortably in his pajamas in the kitchen, but his skin began to feel prickly and sweaty. he stretched, and his body continued to move almost by itself, arching his back, and he purred. he knew it was about time. his thoughts slowly became blurry. he fidgeted in his chair. he was wet already. feeling slick slide down his thigh aroused him even more and he began to pant. he wanted to grind on the chair and leave his smell so desperately. 

"i should really..go to my room," he thought, putting his shaky hands on the counter and standing up. he wasn't completely under heat, he should lock himself in his room now.

suddenly, an unfamiliar smell took over his nose. he felt weak.

"hyung?"

soobin's body couldn't handle the presence of an alpha. he turned his head and it was his baby. his hyuka. huening kai had presented as alpha. of course this had to happen to him right now.

"hueningie, please go to your room, i'm okay. please," soobin said hurriedly, cheeks flushed. he hid his face in his hands, his body itching for contact, twitching.

"i know," 

huening kai placed both of his hands on the table, behind soobin, invading his space. he was obsessed with the smell of an omega in heat. his senses were stronger now, as he just presented.  
an alpha in a rut, an omega in heat.

"huening-"

huening kai pressed his nose against soobin's neck, sniffing his scent glands.

"hyung, i'm sorry, but y..you smell so good, i can't stop it," huening kai whined, his hands quickly moving to soobin's hips, and the leader jumped from contact. his body voluntarily pushed itself back onto huening kai. the younger boy continued to smell soobin, and began licking and nipping at his neck.

soobin mewled quietly. he couldn't hold back anymore, he was submitting.

"soobinnie hyung, i want to... i want..," 

soobin didn't care, he couldn't understand anything anymore. his body wanted to take in a fresh, newly presented alpha. 

"hyuka, please, do what ever you want, soobinnie hyung won't be mad, please do it," soobin was sweating, his hand moving behind to grip huening kai through his pajama shorts. soobin purred as he felt how big he was. he felt so dizzy.  
"my baby is so big," he couldn't help moaning.

kai didn't want to be seen as a baby. the alpha growled and bit soobin's shoulder, not letting him go. the alpha realized now that he definitely had become broader than his precious hyung. he gripped at soobin's wrists, then letting them go, quickly, to feel up his hyung's lithe body. soobin writhed hotly. he was so wet.

"hyung, i'm an adult..."

huening kai quickly tugged down soobin's pajama pants and underwear down. his alpha was furious and wanted to dominate. his thumb massaged soobin's slick hole. the omega quickly positioned himself onto the table, only his ass being presented, ready to take the alpha.

huening kai pulled his clothes down too, and without any second thoughts, inserted his throbbing alpha cock inside the needy omega. the alpha wanted to faint from how hot and wet his hyung was. he was in love. kai loved this feeling. his only thoughts were "i want to feel this forever, i want fuck soobin so much," 

soobin drooled at the fullness inside him. completely limp, besides his hips, pushing back to have the alpha inside all the way. 

huening kai bit his lip, and started thrusting inside the heavenly wetness. he couldn't move his eyes away from his cock going in and out. every time he pushed back in, it felt better than before. he sped up, and started roughly slamming into the thinner male.  
soobin couldn't make any coherent phrases. the dorm was filled with the smell of heavy sex, soobin's loud moans, omega shaking from the thrusts, and huening kai's loud grunts and panting.

soobin felt so amazing. he never wanted to supress his heats again. his hand went to his cock and furiously masturbated himself. 

"ah...ah, hueningie, h..hurry please, fill me...i want your...your.."

"hyung, i love this, i love you, ah...!"

the younger boy felt a wave of pleasure filling his hyung, thrusting a few more times, riding on the high and how good the wetness was, his knot expanding. soobin came at the same time, his hand full of his own cum. his body shook a little at how big kai had gotten, it was a good type of pain. huening kai moved a hand to rub at soobin's stomach. 

"ah~ hyungie is full of me~" he quickly peppered the leader's neck with kisses.

"s..sorry hueningie... i took your first time... i couldn't think..."

"i love you, hyung, i want all my ruts with you~" soobin wanted to moan at that.

a door slammed.

"HAH? YOU KNOCKED UP MY SOOBINNIE?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, it's my first time writing anything like this but i hope to improve so i can write more...
> 
> guess who caught them !!
> 
> talk to me about bottom soobin on Twitter @soo_binsm


End file.
